This invention relates generally to a game of the board-and-playing pieces type; more specifically, the invention relates to a word forming game played on a game board, preferably by two players or teams.
It can be said of many games that any skills acquired while playing them have little or no obvious application outside the particular sphere of each game. Also, because these skills are so specialised it is generally a foregone conclusion that an experienced player will defeat an inexperienced opponent, regardless of education or intellect. Thus while the minds of players may be stimulated, many games are no more than a pastime and have little educational value.
The foregoing does not apply in the case of word forming games, which develop skills which are extremely useful in other spheres while at the same time providing intellectual stimulation. In addition, the matching of players in word forming games does not depend on any specialised skill but rather on the standard of education and vocabulary of each player.
There are a number of word forming games already in existence. Generally, these prior art games are of two types. The first type uses single letters to form words. The second type does the same with syllables. Both types offer only limited possibilities for forming meaningful words. This means that players often have to resort to the making-up of words of order to carry on play. Such procedure naturally defeats the purpose of such games, which is to give a player the opportunity to apply the whole range of his vocabulary.